Better Together
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Reader x Steve. You and Steve wrestle over who gets to pick for movie night - let's just say you don't end up watching the movie for awhile. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT, some fluff.


"Steven Grant Rogers put me down!" you shrieked out as you giggled before your boyfriend dumped you unceremoniously on his bed. You two had just been bickering over what movie to watch – you wanted Fever Pitch and he wanted to finally see The Notebook – when you had insisted that you wrestle for it. _"Wow should've thought this through, Y/N,_ you had thought to yourself exasperated as Captain America had you pinned in about 6 seconds, planting a light kiss on your nose and swinging you into an effortless fireman's carry. Now, here you both were.

Steve bounced onto the bed and leaned over you, covering your face with rapid kisses as you tried to stop the attack as you laughed and laughed. He abruptly stopped, crashing his lips against your furiously and tracing his mouth down your neck as he lightly bit the exposed skin. You inhaled and sighed out as you felt yourself getting turned on, bringing his chin up so you could kiss him again. You pulled apart and smiled as he wound his hand in your hair. "Where's this coming from, huh?" You teased. "I thought you wanted to watch The Notebook." Steve smiled, running his hand lightly across your breasts. "I did, until I had you pinned down and I kind of got turned on. Sorry," he said, smiling crookedly. You chuckled softly. "No, you're not. Now come here," you murmured as your lips met again.

You felt your hormones raging as your lips met and broke apart in a quick rhythm, Steve's free hand sliding up under your shirt to grab at your left breast. You both reached to take off each others shirts at the same time, breaking apart to smile at each other and going right back at it.

A small moan of pleasure escaped you as Steve's teeth bit down on your breast hard, pressing himself against you as you each moved up against each other with a ravenous intensity. "God, I want you, Y/N," Steve murmured into your ear, earning a shiver and a whine from you. "Baby, fuck me, I'm getting so wet for you," you whispered seductively. You sat up quickly, hands moving to undo his belt and zipper as fast as you could. You had him in his boxers as you reached to grab his dick, smirking as his head fell back and his eyes shut at your touch. "Y/N, yes, that's it. I'm so hard for you, I can't wait to fuck you."

You couldn't help it, you laughed. In the most seductive tone you could muster, you murmured, "Language, Cap," before bringing his boxers down and placing your mouth on the tip of his penis.

You knew this was his weakness; Steve absolutely lost it whenever you gave him head. You loved knowing that you could make this gentleman go absolutely mad with lust just with a few licks of your tongue.

"Ohh, babe, fuck yes you're so good baby," Steve cried out, massaging your hair with his hand. "I love when you're on your knees for me, you look so hot Y/N."

You kept sucking for a little bit longer before Steve pushed you back abruptly and practically tore your jeans off. Once the panties were gone, Steve immediately jammed two fingers in you and you cried out in pain and pleasure. "That's my girl. You're so wet for me, I love it," he whispered as he started to pulse his fingers in you. Your back arched and you felt your eyes closing and open as you were taken over by the pleasure spreading through your body. "Babe, yes," you whined. "I want your cock in me, Steve."

Once he entered you, he wasted no time in rapidly thrusting back and forth, pinning your arms over your head as he pounded into you. "Oh, Y/N," Steve moaned, an octave higher than usual. "You feel so good, baby." You spread your legs as you felt yourself getting closer to an orgasm, wanting to give in wholly to the warm, blinding sensation in your brain. "Make me come, Steve. You wanna see me come?" You wrapped your legs around his lower back to get him closer to you as he continued to thrust in and out. You both moaned out, his pace quickening as you sensed he was about the come – and you were too.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, Y/N," Steve cried as you also whined out, "Baby, I'm so close, c'mon, harder!" 3, 2, 1 and you both climaxed simultaneously, falling limp like sweaty rag dolls into each others arms.

"Holy shit," you said breathlessly. "We came at the same time! Do you know how hard that is to do?!" Steve flipped himself onto his back as you snuggled into his shoulder, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. "That was honestly incredible. You're incredible." he said earnestly, his eyes wide. You both started laughing, you snuggling into his shoulder as he placed an arm around you and kissed your forehead. You looked up at him with a sly smile. "So, still want to watch The Notebook?" Steve laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I think I need some time to recover first." You smiled and moved yourself in even closer to his toned body, kissing his shoulder. "That's OK, I'll just wait right here." Steve smiled and kissed you gently. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
